


Captain Gem Kirk

by ReiraRedemption



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fem!Kirk, Forced, OOC, Rape, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiraRedemption/pseuds/ReiraRedemption
Summary: Fem!Kirk loses virginity to Kahn - doesn’t really fit the movie, but couldn’t get the idea out of my head.
Relationships: Fem!Kirk - Relationship, Khan - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Captain Gem Kirk

Gemella Kirk was alone, flying into enemy territory. She’d ordered her people to stay behind, to keep them safe and to be discreet. As captain of the Starfleet Enterprise, she had no doubt in her abilities to fight and subdue John Harrison. Her heart ached at the reminder of what happened. Losing Pike had been like losing her father, and she needed him to face justice. 

*

And that was the thing about plans, they tended to fail. Gem hadn’t anticipated being attacked by a Klingon patrol nor had she thought the damage to her ship to be so bad that she lost communication with her crew. Her Klingon was rusty, but she hoped it was enough to buy her time to figure out her next step without dying. 

Approaching the leader, she felt her face go neutral and her body posture calm. She didn’t want to appear as a threat. Yet, being alone, she knew she was in danger against the small fleet of Klingon’s. 

She’d only talked to the leader for a short time before he snatched her around the neck. He eyed her suspiciously, reaching for a blade. Gem was prepared to jam her fist into his face when she heard the squeal of a laser gun going off. The Klingon dropped her in surprise and she didn’t hesitate to shoot him in the belly. 

Gem caught sight of the tall, cloaked male. He was carrying a weapon longer than his torso, wielding it viciously to bring down the Klingons attacking him. He’d saved her life more than once in that fight. Kirk didn’t slow down as she took down her fair share of enemies, and as the last fell, she was face to face with John Harrison. 

His features were twisted in a savage way, eyes wild from battle lust and in spite of her anger, she had to admit he was handsome. She wiped at the corner of her mouth, feeling her cheek throb from a mean right hook. He stared with such intensity, she felt pinned by it.

He raised his weapon to her. “How many torpedoes are there? The ones you threatened me with in your message.” Gem was still breathing hard, her muscles aching as she remained still. “How many torpedoes?” His wild eyes turned almost frantic as she flexed her fists. 

“Seventy-two.” A heartbeat passed and he dropped his gun. “I surrender.” She tamped down her surprise, nodding at him. “As Captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise and on behalf of my friend, Colonel Pike, I accept your surrender.” 

And then, she punched him. His head turned but he didn’t seem phased. Gem hit him again and again, though she didn’t get the response she wanted. He was still standing when he snatched her around the collar of her leather jacket. “Are you done? I have much more pressing things to do that deal with this.” 

He bared his teeth at her, a fist connecting to his unyielding gut. He’d seemed to have had enough, dragging her the short ways to her broken ship. Kirk followed, or more so couldn’t resist with the handle he had on her. 

Gem spat out a slew of curses as they entered the small pilot’s pit. He’d released her and she twisted away with a boot to his side. They fought in the small space, though despite her best efforts, he subdued her with a curl of his fist around her throat. 

He growled as their eyes met in a fevered anger. Though he was surprised to see she was fearlessly starring back. In spite of his fingers cutting her air supply short, there was a stubborn set to her jaw. She was forced back against the counsel, buttons and switches stabbing her back. 

Gem was holding his wrist, her other arm stretched out to clutch at his side. Her nails dug in uselessly. He kept her like that for a long moment, reaching out with his free hand to stroke her cheek almost delicately. “You’re not afraid to die.” It wasn’t a question, but she answered anyway. “No.” 

He didn’t seem to like that, in fact he almost seemed angry at her for not fearing him. With a harsh twist, her back met his chest and she was bent over the counsel. Pinned by his weight, she tried pushing up, elbow rearing back to his face. Again, he didn’t budge as he shifted his stance, his hand brushing up her inner thighs to cup her intimately. 

Gem’s entire body tensed, unwilling to move as he held her in place. His fingers trailed over her womanhood through the black trousers. A finger dug in, circling her clit. Kirk stopped breathing as she fought against her body’s natural response, feeling his chuckle rumble up her spine. 

“Seems like you are afraid of something. Suppose there are worse things than death.” His voice dripped with malice, the firm reminder of his desire pressing against her behind. “Stop.” It was all she could manage between the race of her heart and the pressure on her larynx. 

“We’re just getting started, Captain.” The tips of his nails ghosted back up her thigh to her waist band, hooking a finger in to tug her pants and underwear down to mid thigh. “Please, don’t.” She hated the desperation in her voice, though as he forced her to face him again, she hated the sight of him glaring at her more. 

Gem barely resisted as he took her to the ground between the captain and co-pilot seats. With his fist still holding her throat, he released his length. He grabbed her calves and forced her flush against him. She felt her eyes go hot as he slammed into her core. Gem could barely breathe as she palmed the floor underneath her. Her head fell back, breaking the intensity of their gaze. 

He finally released her throat, realizing he’d just stolen her virginity. Emotion was clear on her face as he folded his arm over her legs. Her entire body trembled, a single tear escaping the corner of her startling blue eyes. He thought he was completely hardened against these kinds of things, yet he felt a touch of regret. 

He started to move, a hand taking hold of her side to caress down to her hip. Gem moaned, her body alight with desire and pain as she barely registered his hand fondling her breast, a thumb rolling over a peaked nipple. 

Her body tightened around him, pulling him in almost greedily as his hips began to thrust without hesitation. Their eyes finally met again and he reached for her face. His index finger pressed into her temple, a rush of emotions that weren’t hers flooding her system. Their minds mixed and rolled into one for a long heartbeat. 

Gem could feel the tangible fear of losing the ones she loved, a memory flashed through her mind of him encasing his crew into the torpedos that were now aboard the Enterprise. There was so much intimacy about this that she barely felt her orgasm take hold and drag her down. 

He’d felt her pain, understood the gravity of what he’d so savagely taken from her. She screamed as he came, his own peak reached and his seed filled her with warmth. His hand pulled from her face, breaking their mind link. Pulling from her body, he quickly tucked himself away. 

Kirk was trembling still, spasms sparking just under her skin. Her lashes fluttered open to find him pulling her clothes back into place. She’d raised her hips to help, though was surprised to see a touch of almost tenderness grace his rugged features. 

“I need your help, Gem. Please. My crew mean everything to me.” 

He was pulling her to her feet, watching her with such intensity she felt exposed again. But before she could answer, she heard shouts of her name. 

*


End file.
